


College Vices

by Timballisto



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, PWP, carmillaseries, hollence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fic that Sharon and Kaitlyn read aloud during their iconic dramatic reading. It is mine, and I am both proud, and embarrassed.</p><p>It's basically pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Vices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sharon and kaitlyn's dramatic reading of this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80375) by the carmilla cast. 



Somehow, between theorizing about the alchemy club and whining about her midterm in a week and a half that she hadn’t started to study for, Laura found herself pressed down on her bed, Danny sucking hickies on her collarbone.

It occurs to her, that she wouldn’t mind it going farther. That there is nothing stopping her, no overprotective dad, no busybody neighbors. She is in Styria, thousands of miles away from anyone who could tell her not to do this. 

Danny’s breath stuttered on her chest when Laura ground her hips upwards, her thigh sliding along the seam of the older girl’s jeans. “Jesus, Laura.” she groaned, her voice a hum that vibrated through Laura’s ribcage.

"I’m guessing that was… okay?" Laura feels a little stupid for double checking, but hey! Consent is really sexy alright-

"Okay?" Danny sits up a little (which coincidently pulls their hips together) to look at Laura. Her eyes are bright and earnest, if a little lidded. "Laura, I know this is kinda new and all, but unless I tell you otherwise, yeah. It’s okay."

"Alright." Laura says, and she can’t help the small smile that creeps over her face. No wonder she really likes this girl.

But Danny has evidently decided that there’s been enough talking because she prompts Laura to switch places with her, pulling Laura into her lap while she sits with her back against the headboard. Laura eventually ends up straddling the other girl, but she’s pretty preoccupied with how Danny is kissing her and licking into her mouth.

Danny’s thigh is very present. And so in the growing warmth in Laura’s belly, sparking every time she moves against it.

"Shirt. Off." She mumbles into Danny’s mouth. She’s not sure how the other girl hears it, but Danny immediately moves to the buttons of her constricting blouse. Unfortunately, they have to stop kissing so that Danny can concentrate, but she makes up for it with speed.

"You are really good at that." Laura laughed, plucking at the edge of Danny’s tank. 

Danny undid the last button with a smirk. “Would it help if I said that I thought about unbuttoning it a lot?”

"Uh." Laura managed, blinking. That was… actually really hot. 

"I’ve also thought about this.” Danny ducked her head and pressed her lips to the skin above Laura’s bra-clasp (front facing, of course).

"Okay." Did her voice sound garbled? It was probably because her throat went dry. "O-kay. This. This needs to come off now.” Laura was done going slow. Danny’s shirt needed to be on the floor, followed closely by her bra, and possibly Danny herself because Laura’s want spiked. Ugh, she wanted Danny on her back, her face screwed up as she fucking moaned-

"Um, Laura?" Laura’s eyes refocused on Danny, who’d froze with her tank top half off. "Are you okay? You kinda…" 

"Yup. I’m fine." Laura coughed, her cheeks flushing. "Let’s just- yeah." She reached over to help Danny pull the clingy tank top over her head. She yanked her open blouse off of her own shoulders and threw it on the floor with Danny’s tank.

"Wow. Laura. You look- mmhmmmph." Laura thought Danny was adorable, honestly, but how could the other girl not realize that she didn’t want to talk right now? Kissing her thoroughly, Laura took Danny’s hand off of her hip and guided it up to the clasp of her bra. Apparently that was all the encouragement Danny needed, and the garment dropped into the growing pile next to her bed.

Danny broke the kiss, and Laura almost growled with frustration. Until Danny ducked her head to take the tip of one of Laura’s breasts in her mouth.

"Oh my god." Laura gasped, arching. Her five second romp with a girl in high school had not prepared her for this. Danny’s mouth was warm, and hot, and- Laura ground down on Danny’s thigh, grabbing at her bookshelf behind her bed for leverage. But there wasn’t enough friction, and her jeans were too constricting.

Danny (who was apparently only able to read signals with her mouth one one of Laura’s nipples), reached down to pop open Laura’s top button on her pants.

"Yessss." Laura hissed, because finally.

And even though these were tight skinny jeans, Danny somehow still managed to maneuver her hand just right-

Laura’s head came down onto Danny’s shoulder. This made it impossible for Danny to keep kissing her chest, but the trade off was that it made it so much easier to move her hips and to muffle her sounds into the skin of Danny’s freckled shoulder.

"You’re so close, I can feel it." Danny whispered in her ear, her head turned so that her lips tickled right behind Laura’s ear. And wow, Laura did not expect that to be a turn on, but maybe it’s because Danny’s been mostly silent during this whole thing and to hear Danny’s only words be whispered in her ear… maybe Laura has a thing for it.

But what Laura does know is that she has a thing for Danny’s fingers as they curl up, up, up-

Laura comes quietly, her body stiffening and her breath coming in a silent groan. Danny’s fingers keep moving, easing her through the last waves until Laura relaxes bonelessly against the taller girl.

"Hmmm. That was nice." she said, smiling. Danny grinned back, evidently a little too proud of herself. She extracted her fingers from Laura’s pants (which she is definitely going to be washing tonight) and eyes their dampness critically. Laura is on the cusp of being embarrassed about it, but she’s too sated to really cared.

Then Danny pops them in her mouth.

Right then and there, Laura decides the night isn’t over.


End file.
